1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plastic bags, and more particularly, but without limitation, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a roll of interleaved bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bags are packaged in a variety of configurations. Some packaging variations relate to how the bags are dispensed. For instance, in one known configuration, plastic kitchen garbage bags, shopping bags, or other bags are prepackaged in a roll of pre-cut (separated) bags. Bags within the roll are interleaved prior to rolling such that each bag partially overlaps another.
Plastic bag manufacturing is increasingly cost competitive. This is true for rolls of interleaved bags as well as for other bag configurations.
One known way to decrease manufacturing cost is to increase the speed of bag manufacturing. This is advantageous because fixed labor costs associated with machine operation can be spread over a higher number of products. Higher-speed bag manufacturing equipment is therefore needed.
Facilities are a component of overhead expense. Accordingly, another known way to decrease manufacturing cost is to improve the utilization of factory floor space. Manufacturing equipment features that improve floor space efficiencies are therefore highly desirable.